


Nerves and Books

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Dean is Sam’s wingman in getting him a date with you





	Nerves and Books

“Just go talk to her.” Dean urged as he looked at Sam from across the library table. “You look like a lost puppy.”

“Shut up.” Sam nudged Dean’s textbook absently as he glanced down at his Biology book again. But soon enough, he found himself stealing glances at the table across the library where you sat, biting the eraser of a pencil as you read in deep thought.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Dean groaned and slammed his text book shut, effectively causing the librarian to glare  in his direction. He ignored the older woman  and stormed over to the table where you sat midst piles of text books. “Excuse me?”

You glanced up and pulled out the earbud from your ear and blinked at the Elder Winchester brother. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah,” he pulled the chair out from across you and sat down before glancing over his shoulder where Sam was watching him intently. “You see that nerd over there? Brown hair, big, doe eyes? He’s my brother. He likes you. What do you say about him taking you on a date this Friday night if you’re free?”

You looked at Sam and giggled as he ducked his head and looked down at the book in front of him. “What time?” you asked as you turned back to Dean.

“Seven?” he offered. “He’ll pick you up in my Impala.”

“Deal.” You smiled as Dean beamed and nodded before standing up and walking back over to the table.

“What did you say to her?” Sam asked. 

“Friday, 7, clear your schedule. You’re taking her out on a date.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Sam shook his head but smiled as he returned to his studies.


End file.
